Amor y odio
by Paladium
Summary: Harry tiene un secreto; es oscuro y esta directamente relacionado con dos mortifagos.LMxHPxSS


N/A: algo un poco raro, para Moontika por su cumple. Atrasado; no pude subirlo antes.

* * *

**Amor y odio: **

Harry miró el suelo, bajo sus pies. Una vez más, ellos abusaban de él, y no podía hacer nada para pararles. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se había metido en semejante lío, pero de lo que sí era consciente era de lo que dolían realmente las consecuencias.

Desnudo ante ellos, solo podía cerrar los ojos e intentar llorar lo más disimuladamente posible. No soportaban las muestras de debilidad, aun cuando deseaban quebrarlo bajo su presión. O quizás no lo querían de verdad, y todo era parte de esa mascara que se vestían cada día.

Gimió quedamente cuando sus brazos fueron agarrados con brusquedad desde atrás. Podía sentir el cuerpo del que fuera su profesor de pociones caliente detrás suyo, excitado por lo que iban a hacer. Murmuró una disculpa, un ruego, que no fue oído. Como siempre.

De un tirón seco, el chico que vivió estaba suspendido en el aire, y los brazos de Snape pasaban por sus hombros, inmovilizándole. Podía sentir, cerca de ese pequeño orificio en la parte más baja de su espalda, el palpitante miembro del hombre, haciéndole sentir sucio, usado. Como siempre.

El patriarca de los Malfoy, Lucius, abrió las piernas del muchacho, tomándole por los níveos e inmaculados muslos. Se acerco hacia él con una sonrisa perversa y se posicionó cerca del estoque del profesor. Sentía su ropa acariciando su desnudo cuerpo; ambos estaban vestidos, únicamente dejaban a la vista su miembro, haciéndole sentir más avergonzado. Como siempre.

Harry sintió como, poco a poco, sin prepararle, el pocionista se hundía dentro suyo, abriéndose paso a la fuerza. Su piel se rasgó, milímetro a milímetro, en un movimiento excesivamente lento, y Harry se mordió los labios, intentando reprimir el grito de agonía que pugnaba por salir de su interior. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero no fue capaz de detener las lágrimas, que comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Como siempre.

El movimiento cesó con un gemido ahogado de placer de Snape, y la sonrisa de Malfoy se ensanchó en su rostro, mientras el comenzaba a moverse también, sin tanta sensibilidad como el huraño hombre detrás suyo. De una estocada, abrió en su máxima amplitud el esfínter de Harry, que no pudo contener el grito esta vez. Arqueó la espalda, mientras los dos adultos gemían quedamente a su lado. La presión era deliciosa en su interior y, antes de que Potter se acostumbrara, Lucius comenzó a moverse.

Entrar y salir, un movimiento rítmico de la cadera de Malfoy, que producía en su interior una mezcla de dolor y vergüenza. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aliento del pocionista detrás de su oreja derecha, mientras gemía de placer, pegándose un poco más a Harry. Lucius se movía rápido, brusco, acariciando con su miembro el de Snape, llevándole al cielo.

Ambos se derramaron en su interior, antes de salir, tirándole al suelo, dejándole caer sin sentimiento alguno, después de besarse largamente. Una vez más, Harry se sintió excluido, viendo a los hombres besarse. Él también quería que ellos le trataran de esa forma…

000

Harry se recostó en su cama, pensativo. Había destruido a Voldemort, de una forma un poco Slytherin para lo que él era, y todo estaba en calma ya. Hacía varios días que tenía mareos e incluso había llegado a desmayarse, pero no había ido al medimago. ¿Para qué? Se sentía vacio sin ellos allí, aunque fuera riéndose de él.

Sabía que era enfermizo, que debía dejar de pensar en ellos, pero… A su extraña manera, ellos le habían querido. Si no fuera así, ellos no habrían muerto protegiéndole. Suspiró pesadamente, recostado en su cama. Dos personas más que se habían ido para siempre por su culpa. Y él seguía pensando en ellos, en Malfoy y Snape, como se obligaba a sí mismo a llamarles.

No debía pensar en ellos, no debía echarlos de menos, no debía… soñar con ellos, abrazándole, queriéndole como no lo habían hecho. Quizás en su último encuentro, antes de la Gran Batalla, lo había hecho, se habían despedido de él con aquel casto beso en los labios, después de tomarle.

Su mano cayó de la cama, buscando el frio tacto de la botella de alcohol. Que, por supuesto, encontró, tras tantear la moqueta del suelo. Estaba solo, desde hacía unos meses, en aquel apartamento de Londres al que se había mudado en cuanto había salido de San Mungo. Gimió, levantando la botella, y bebió un trago largo, que quemó su lengua y garganta como si se tratara de esterilizar.

Quizás no estaba muerto, como tantas veces había deseado, pero se conservaba bien en alcohol. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el mundo se movía a velocidad vertiginosa. Otra vez los mareos, se dijo fastidiado. Como los odiaba. Se levantó, tambaleante, tras unos minutos de descanso, y decidió visitar a un medimago de confianza. Zabini; no diría nada, le había salvado la vida después de la batalla, cuando el Ministerio quiso llevárselo.

Apareció en su casa y llamó al timbre varias veces, sin precisión. Estaba borracho, como tantas otras veces, pero no le importó cuando se desplomó frente a Blaise tropezando.

- ¿Potter?- el aludido levantó la cabeza, que reposaba en el hombro del negro. Le miraba con desconfianza, escéptico. Harry se incorporó, tambaleante, antes de decir, con voz pastosa y arrastrando las palabras:

- Necesito que me mires. Me… mareo y… No sé.- explicó, mirándole con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Zabini debió de descifrar sus balbuceos, puesto que, pasando un brazo por su cuello, le arrastró prácticamente hasta la sala de estar, recostándole en un sofá. Durante un tiempo, el Slytherin lanzo hechizos de reconocimiento y diagnostico a Harry, mirando los resultados, hasta que, con voz queda, dijo sin mirarle:

- Estás embarazado de tres meses.- Harry le observó, incrédulo, antes de desmayarse, al comprender quienes eran los padres.

000

Harry miró borrosamente su barriga de ocho meses. Había leído todo lo que había podido leer sobre embarazos masculinos, y solamente había podido sacar una conclusión: él era el soporte del bebé, pero no había dado ninguna semilla en su concepción. Todo eso corría a la cuenta de Severus y Lucius.

Tomo otro largo trago de la botella de alcohol. Todavía no sabía por qué había terminado el embarazo, pudiendo abortar; quizás por el sentimiento de culpabilidad de que los dos padres de la criatura estuvieran muertos por su culpa, o por el amor que les profesaba.

Suspiró; no tenía a nadie a su lado, cuando Ginny se había enterado, le había dado la espalda, junto con Ron, que se sintió muy ofendido también. Hermione por el contrario había intentado llegar a él, pero la botella estaba ya puesta entre ellos.

Bebió otro trago, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su vientre abultado. Ocho meses; seguro que la criatura quería salir ya. Suspiró; ahora no estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para preocuparse por el bebé. Giró en la cama, colocándose de costado, y cerró los ojos, abrazado a la botella semivacía de alcohol barato.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba ya en el hospital. Ya no había más dolor de estómago, pero sentía la venda alrededor de su abdomen. Bajo la vista desenfocada, observando a duras penas su deshinchado vientre, y la cuna a su lado. Había dado a luz, y se había perdido ese momento.

No le importó, y tomó más importancia a la resaca. La cabeza le dolía excesivamente, y sentía la boca pastosa. Nada que un buen trago de alcohol no pudiera remediar. No obstante, se movió como pudo y agarró a su pequeño bebe, que le miraba con los ojos abiertos. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural, arrugó la frente, mirando el color de sus ojos; plateados. Como Lucius. Las escasas hebras de cabello delataban también la que, en un tiempo, Harry auguró se convertiría en una negra cabellera.

Suspiró, antes de que el bebé empezara a llorar, reclamando atención. Su llanto ensordecedor y agudo se clavó en sus sienes, y apartó de sí al chico, molesto. Ya tenía suficiente dolor de cabeza con la resaca como para que el crío llorara. Dejó de malas maneras a la criatura en su cuna, y esperó a que la enfermera viniera, tapándose el rostro con la mullida almohada.

Era idéntico a ellos; los ojos de Lucius y el cabello de Severus. Se alegró internamente de que el muchacho heredara la nariz del primero, sonriendo irónicamente. El chico había salido de sus entrañas, pero no era nada suyo. No debería ser complicado darlo en adopción, desentenderse de él. Pero era lo único que le quedaba de ellos, su último regalo.

Harry tomó una decisión, aplastando la almohada sobre su cara. Rogando por una botella de alcohol y un hechizo silenciador que mantuviera a la criatura en silencio.

000

Harry empinó el codo por enésima vez en la noche, deslizando el líquido por su garganta. Alcohol, otra vez. Desde que Custer había nacido, hacia diecisiete años, no había dejado de beber. Suspiró, mirando el fuego titilar frente a sus ojos verdes, apagados, sin vida. Tirado en el sofá, escuchó el ruido de pasos. Custer había vuelto. Sin saber por qué, supo que la muerte se acercaba.

Quizás por el nombre de su hijo; Custer significaba expresamente el sepulturero, aquél que le llevaría a la tumba. Y ojalá lo hiciera. Sabía que le odiaba, que le repugnaba: el gran Salvador del mundo mágico era, en esos momentos, un simple borracho incapaz de afrontar su vida. Sin amigos, sin pareja, y casi sin hijo, porque renegaba de él.

No había hecho el mejor trabajo con el niño, desatendiéndolo, dejándole de lado. Su infancia no había sido la mejor, lo sabía, pero al menos la había tenido. Suspiró nuevamente, mientras su vista se nublaba por segundos; supo que dentro de poco acabaría inconsciente en el sillón, como así todas las noches.

Nunca había habido golpes, ni insultos, ni degradaciones. Como borracho era apenas un crío indefenso, y Harry se alegraba de eso. No quería arruinar su vida de esa forma. Sonrió, al ver a su hijo ponerse delante de él, con una expresión indescifrable. El tiempo se le agotaba, lo sabía.

- Papá.- dijo únicamente el chico parado frente a él, como saludo. Su cabello negro, grasiento, corto y lacio caía sin gracia sobre su rostro, acomodando los afilados rasgos de su rostro níveo y aquellos ojos grises que tanto le recordaban a Lucius Malfoy. Era alto, como ellos lo habían sido, y delgado, fibroso.

- Custer.- su voz sonó pastosa y arrastrada, típica de un borracho. Aquella expresión en el rostro de su hijo se afianzó.

- Te odio.- dijo ausentemente, sacando la varita. Harry sonrió un poco más, sabiendo lo que vendría después.

- Hice lo que pude, pero no es suficiente. Lo siento, hijo.- dijo como despedida, esperando el hechizo. Aquél había sido el hijo que les había unido a Lucius, Severus y Harry, y había desaprovechado el tiempo hundiéndose en alcohol. Lo lamentó de verdad, pero no deseó volver al pasado y cambiar todo. No tenía suficiente valor como para vivir todo aquello, como no lo había tenido cuando pensó en el suicidio. Cobarde, aunque Gryffindor.

- Yo también lo siento, papa.- su voz baja y enronquecida pareció teñirse de aquel sentimiento, mientras alzaba su varita. Harry sabía que Custer sí que deseaba, sin embargo, volver al pasado, cambiar toda su infancia marcada por el alcohol entre su padre y el resto del mundo. Pero era imposible, y no valía la pena arrepentirse.

- Gracias, hijo.- susurro Harry, viéndole nítidamente. Su corazón bombeo más fuerte, mientras, lentamente, como si el tiempo hubiera sido ralentizado, las palabras malditas brotaban de los labios de su hijo.

Su lugar estaba en el infierno junto a sus dos mortífagos. Sus dos protectores. El hechizo salió de su varita, golpeando el pecho de su padre, mientras cerraba los ojos el pequeño. El sonido de la botella de cristal al romperse, debido a la caída, fue lo único que le hizo saber que Harry Potter estaba muerto.

Custer le miró, dolido: la sonrisa en los labios seguía allí, agradeciéndole mudamente su acción. Y sus palabras resonaron en su mente, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Todo podría haber sido diferente, pero, por razones del destino, no lo había sido. Nunca podría cambiar el destino, pero podía salvar a su padre de su propia tortura. Sonrió débilmente, mientras le abrazaba. La última muestra de afecto.

Su corazón ya no latía, aunque su cuerpo seguía caliente. Custer depositó un casto beso en la mejilla de Harry, antes de separarse de él. Liberado de su pasado, ya podía caminar hacia su futuro. Acarició su mejilla, agradeciéndole también él a su padre. Lo había hecho bien, a su manera.


End file.
